Estorels
Seres anfibios de escasa cultura. Los estorels se extienden por todo Quasimor y zonas aledañas siendo los unicos habitantes autoctonos. Cultura Están divididos en cuatro ramas familiares; * los Mumbbubba: habitan en los limites de Guara y Quasimor son los únicos con un cierto grado de civilización. Llegan incluso a trabajar el hierro, por lo que sus nobles suelen tener cuchillos metálicos y los mas ricos inclusive alguna espada. Su artesanía y herbología llega hasta las tierras de los Stolasi y es sumamente apreciada por los aliasinos. Sus poblados, casi todos estables, son el último descanso de las caravanas reuves antes y luego de Guara. * En la otra punta los Lubba-gobbr habitan las marismas saladas en poblaciones seminomadas. Conviven con tribus kor participando del comercio maritimo que se da con los feacios. * Por su parte los numerosos y desnudos Booabor se enfrentan continuamente a los apenas mas avanzados Loboom * Los Loobom que tienen armas de piedra y sus cabecillas montan livreins. Estas tribus se enfrentan continuamente por las fosas de Meán y los grandes pantanos en continuas fronteras de territorios familiares que fluctúan constantemente. Erels Aparte de estas cuatro ramas existen los erels, los cuales aún hay un debate sobre si considerarlos una mascota o una subraza por su tamaño y sus capacidades. Tienen un lenguaje gutural, mas aun que los estorels, y no obedecen como mascota, si no con cierta inteligencia e incluso se han hallado restos de una leve cultura. El resultado es que son usados como una mezcla entre bestia de carga y esclavo. Además son sumamente apreciados por sus pieles más resistentes que las escamas del cocodrilo, pero maleables como cuero fino. Reglas D&D 3.5/ Pathfinder Ajuste Racial:+2 Fuerza, +2 Constitución, -2 Inteligencia: los Estorels son fuertes y resistentes, pero de mente limitada. Tamaño Medio: Los estorels son criaturas medianas y no tienen binficadores o penalizadores debido a su tamaño. Velocidad Lenta: Los estorels tienen una velocidad base de 20 pasos, pero su velocidad nunca es modificada por armadura o peso excesivo. Velocidad de Nado: Los estorels tienen una velocidad de nado de 30 pasos y ganan el bonus bonus racial de +8 en chequeos de velocidad de nado. Anfibio: Los estorels pueden respirar normalmente bajo el agua. Terreno Favorito: Los estorels pueden moverse a través de terreno difícil natural a su velocidad normal mientras esté en un pantano. Salto: Siempre se considera que los estorels tienen carrera cuando hacen chequeos de Acrobacias para saltar. Lengua Pegajosa: Los estorels pueden hacer ataques con sus lenguas pegajosas y largas. Esto se considera un ataque secundario. Una criatura golpeada con este ataque no puede moverse más de 2 pasos del atacante y obtiene un penalizador –2 AC siempre que tenga la lengua pegada (Esta penalización no se apila si tiene pegadas múltiples lenguas) La lengua puede ser removida por el objetivo o un aliado adyacente haciendo un chequeo enfrentado de fuerza contra la criatura atacante como una acción estandar o haciéndole 2 puntos de daño a la lengua (CA 11, el daño no reduce los PG del estorel). Los estorels no pueden alejarse más de 2 pasos de la criatura pegada a su lengua, pero puede soltar su lengua como acción gratuita. Sólo pueden tener una criatura pegada a la vez. Croqueo Terrorífico: Una vez por hora como acción estándar, un estorel puede emitir un croqueo atronador. Cualquier criatura que no sea de su subtipo debe hacer una tirada de salvación exitosa de Voluntad (DC 10 + 1/2 del nivel del personaje + modificador de Carisma) o quedará temblando 1d4 rounds. Un objetivo que supera la tirada no puede ser afectado por esta habilidad por 24 horas. Las criaturas que ya estén temblando se asustarán por 1d4 rounds en su lugar. Es un efecto sónico que afecta la mente. Lenguajes: Los estorels hablan el lenguaje estorel, y pueden hacerse entender por sapos y ranas. D&D 4ª Edición Los estorels no están pensados para ser una raza jugable, sino como una raza de PNJs, por lo que resultan particularmente débiles. * Ajuste de Habilidad: +2 Constitución, y +2 a Fuerza o Destreza. * Bonus de Habilidad: +2 Atletismo, +2 Resistencia * Los estorels se consideran criaturas anfibias, por lo que pueden respirar aire o agua, además de tener velocidad de nado 8. Su velocidad de caminata es 4. * Rasgo Racial Piernas de Sapo: Cuando haga un chequeo de Atletismo para saltar o nadar, puede tirar dos veces y elegir cualquier resultado. Mientras salta, se considera que el estorel ha tomado carrera. Puede elegir Aire Rancio o Patada de Fuerza. ;Aire Rancio * Es el poder racial de ataque por encuentro de los estorels. Palabras clave: Veneno. Acción menor, exhalación cercana 1. Objetivo: todas las criaturas en rango. Ataque: Des+2 o Con+2 vs. fortaleza. Incrementa el bonus a +4 a nivel 11, y a +6 a nivel 21. Golpe: El objetivo es debilitado hasta el final de su próximo turno. Especial: Elegir Constitución o Destreza cuando se crea el personaje, y permanece toda la vida del personaje. ;Patada de Fuerza * Poder racial de ataque por encuentro. Sin palabras clave. Acción menor, cuerpo a cuerpo 1. Objetivo: Una criatura. Ataque: Fuerza +2 o constitución+2 contra Reflejos. Incrementa a +4 a nivel 11, y a +6 a nivel 21. Golpe: daño 1d8 + Mod de fuerza. Hacés un chequeo de salto como acción gratis, sin generar ataque de oportunidad. D&D 5ª Edición Los estorels no están pensados para ser una raza jugable, sino como una raza de PNJs, por lo que resultan particularmente débiles. * Tamaño: ''Los estorels miden 1,50 metros de promedio. Su tamaño es mediano. * ''Edad: Los estorels maduran alrededor de los 10 años, y viven como mucho hasta los cincuenta. La mayoría, sin embargo, no pasa de los 30 años. * Alineamiento: Los estorels tienden hacia el alineamiento caótico maligno. * Ajuste de Habilidad: Tu constitución aumenta en 2. Tu inteligencia aumenta en 1. * Competencias: Atletismo. Agregan dos veces su bono de competencia en pruebas de nado y salto. * Movimiento: ''velocidad de nado 8 pasos. Su velocidad de caminata es 4 pasos. * ''Anfibio: Los estorels pueden respirar agua y aire. * Hablar con ranas, sapos y erels: The bullywug can communicate simple concepts to frogs and toads when it speaks in Bullywug. * Camuflaje Natural: Los estorels tienen ventaja en tiradas de destreza (Sigilo) para esconderse en terrenos pantanosos. * Salto Parado: El salto largo de los estorels es de 4 pasos y su salto en alto es de 2 pasos, con o sin carrera. Pueden hacer este salto con una acción bonus. * ''Armas Naturales: ''El estorel puede atacar con su mordida o su lengua. La mordida hace 1d4 de daño+ fuerza. Su lengua no hace daño, pero puede hacer un ataque de agarre. Este agarre tiene ventaja en las tiradas de Atletismo para mantenerse. Historia thumb|256px|Erel nadando Mucho no se sabe de estos seres. No hace más que un siglo que se estableció el primer contacto con ellos. Con la salida de los pantanos de los Mumbbubba a Guara y la comunicación con los reuves demostraron la gran capacidad de aprendizaje y evolución que tienen. Por su parte sus hermanos de las marismas continuan ese ejemplo en el mar de mano de los feacios. Se cree que alguna de estas dos familias habria llegado a tener antaño una gran civilización por las ruinas halladas en la jungla por intrépidos exploradores, pero no se puede confirmar. Rumores Algunos afirman que la raza estorel es realmente nueva, y que no tiene mucho más tiempo de existencia que la del primer contacto. Algunos afirman que un gran fragmento o monolito transformó a la fauna local de sapos y ranas en base a algún patrón desconocido, antiguo, y que la especie apareció de la noche a la mañana. Los Estorels, además, adoran a dioses desconocidos en el resto del mundo, con poderes transformadores. Los maestros afirman, luego de sus pocos contactos con ellos, que poseen medios para canalizar idan de forma segura, pervirtiendo las normas de la naturaleza. Categoría:Razas